


burn, baby, burn, baby

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physics and faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn, baby, burn, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I was listening to [Girl on Fire](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA) while I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Aubrey paused at the edge of the fiery path. From behind Chloe admired the picture she made, dark silhouette, rosy light shining up her bare legs. She held her breath as Aubrey took one step, then another, slowly moving over the smoldering embers. Chloe circled to the finish area, for just a moment walking parallel with Aubrey. Their eyes met over the waves of heat, and Chloe sucked in her breath.

"Physics," Aubrey whispered. 

For her it was physics, for Chloe it was faith. Not in some being to protect Aubrey but in Aubrey herself. The girl was on fire.


End file.
